Bloody Blossom
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: "My name is Haruno Sakura, I hate... I like..." Her usually blank face softened and a small smile appeared on her beautiful face. "I just want to be with my beloved Onii-sama..."
1. Prologue

Bloody Blossom

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLOOD<strong>_

"Okaa . . . sama?" She whispered, approaching the body that was sprawled down the floor eyes widen in shock, a pool of blood surrounding it.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-!-!-!**

A scream.

Her head whipped to the direction of the pained voice. "Outo. . . sama?"

She made her way out of her parent's room leaving her mother's body behind. Blood staining her white nightgown, her vision blurred from unshed tears, nausea over coming her form as she continued her way.

Her only comfort was the little black rabbit that she clutched towards her chest.

_**BLOOD**_

She walked in silence, the white walls of the hall was now stained with red, as she passed her grandparents room she could see two masses on top of each other both heads missing.

"Ojii-sama . . . Obaa-sama . . ."

_Silence._

She frowned.

**PLEASE!-! STOP!-! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!**

She shivered. "Onee-sama."

_Downstairs. _

She paid no heed to the small voice at the back of her head telling her to run.

_Run? _

She thought.

_Run where?_

_**BLOOD**_

She made her way down the stairs holding on the railings for support.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!**

She stilled, recognition came over her as the wail ended with a gurgling sound. "Obaa . . . san"

She made it to the bottom; her foot hit something that rolled away. . .

It was her grandfather's head.

She frowned as she watched the small object hit the wall.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BAKEMONO! **

_The den . . . _

_**BLOOD**_

She kept on walking.

Candles were the only thing illuminating her path.

The smell of blood.

Decapitated bodies.

Limbs torn off.

Horror frozen in lifeless eyes.

She ignored it all . . .

"WHY!-?" A loud voice yelled clearly infuriated. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!-?" She paused and looked up.

Light coming out from the opened door at the end of the hallway.

"ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!-!"

_Chuckle._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-!-!-!**

A figure came sprinting out, throwing the door open in the process.

It was her Uncle.

His eyes were wide in panic as he saw her standing there. "**HIME-SAMA!" **he cried out.

He stopped right in front of her placed both hands on her shoulders to inspect her for injuries. "Hime-sama!" his panicked voice came once more. His whole body trembling in fear.

_Fear . . . fear of what? _She thought.

She hadn't realized that her uncle had started crying, sputtering out incoherent sentences. "Hime, run! We should- you should, get out! Before-"

_SLASH_

"too . . . late."

His body was split in half blood splattered her cherubic face her pink hair tainted with red, the metallic taste of blood entered her mouth.

He fell to the ground; each half fell with a dull thud.

"Cherry."

She looked up.

"Onii . . . sama." His whole form covered in blood. His once silver hair now blotched with red, his ninja headband which he wore proudly around his neck:

The symbol of Kirigakure,

_**Slashed**_

_Onii-sama . . . missing-nin? _

A bloody katana on his right hand leaving puddles on where he stood a kunai in the other, despite his horrific state, his handsome face still held that warm smile she loved so much.

"Konbanwa, ore no aisuru imouto." He knelt down and hugged her small form tightly against his.

"O-Onii-sama . . . Naze?" She hugged him tighter despite the warning bells that sounded in her head. "Why are you doing this?"

He chuckled.

She shivered in fear.

He pulled away slightly, brushing her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Because" His smile dropped. "They wanted to take you away from me."

Her eyes widened.

"Take . . . me away?" She whispered. "Away from onii-sama?" She was angered by the mere thought of being taken away from her precious brother.

"Yes, they wanted to take you away from onii-sama," he picked her up. "They wanted to separate us, so we could never see each other again."

"Yada! I don't want to leave onii-sama!" She cried out as she brought her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I love Onii-sama!"

"I know cherry." He patted her head. "That is why I got to them first before they decided to separate us." He chuckled.

Malice filled the air.

They stayed like that for what it seemed like hours, enjoying each other's warmth in the silence of the cold night.

"Cherry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Leave . . ?"

"Yes leave, leave Mist so we can be together forever." He smiled and looked straight into her eyes.

Cerulean met Emerald.

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Forever . . . with Onii-sama?" He nodded.

Her face went blank for a moment, before it broke into one of the most breath taking smiles he ever saw. "Hai! I want to be with Takeshi onii-sama forever!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead once more.

"Aishiteru, Onii-sama." She laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her beloved Onii-sama.

"Aishiteru, Cherry."

He sheathed his katana and tightened his grip on his sister's sleeping form. He headed for the window when he visibly tensed a frown forming on his handsome face.

_Anbu _He thought in disgust.

Slipping out the window, he leapt through the roofs jumping from one house to another his silent footsteps never heard into the dead night; the only source of light was the full moon that shone above them. His step as he sped off never once was faltered in fear of dropping his precious sister, as the village gates came into view he cursed softly seeing the numerous number of ANBU waiting for his arrival. Stopping a foot away from the large group of ninjas he adjusted Sakura's position so he could carry her easier. He stood motionless as one of them took a step forward weapon in hand readying for attack, he recognized the man as his captain—former captain.

"Haruno – iiye." He caught himself "You aren't worthy to be called by the Haruno name." He sneered.

"Ara, Why so glum _taichou?" _Takeshi smirked as he saw the man stiffen.

"You damn bastard—"He was cut off when a man held up his hand immediately silencing him.

"Haruno Takeshi, ANBU: second in command," He started stepping forward. "You are hereby under arrest by order of our lord Mizukage for the murder of the Haruno clan" He paused and stared at the sleeping girl in his arms. "And for the kidnapping of Haruno -hime-sama."

Takeshi unconsciously brought the girl closer to his chest, grip tightening.

"How do you plea?"

_How do I plea? _Takeshi snorted. He was covered from head to toe in blood and the girl in question in his arms; do they really need to ask him that?

"Idiots. . ." He didn't even care that he said that last part out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!-?" A man from the left bristled as he shouted at the accusation.

"ENOUGH!" His former captain spoke once again. "Return Haruno-hime-sama at once! She belongs here in the village not with a killer!" He yelled out.

"Return the Hime, Haruno Takeshi, and your punishment will be –less _painful"_

Ignoring the man he spoke, his cold and detached voice sending fear shooting through their bodies.

"Move out of my way or be killed."

With that said he continued walking forward not caring as the people in front of him are now drawing out there weapons preparing to attack, his grip around his sister's form tightened preparing for the worse. As he took another step forward he noticed some of them started to take a step back. _Tch. Cowards, they let anyone into ANBU nowadays. _He inwardly cursed their pathetic village looking at the terrified recruits that were stationed in the back. He kept on walking his displeasure never once shown on his face; he kept on a cool and deadly mask. A few feet away from the crowd, the first kunai was thrown, followed by the charging of dozens of men.

"Ara, one against twenty-something . . . not fair" He smirked. "For you."

"OH YEAH!-?" The one in front of him snarled. "TAKE THIS YOU COCKY BASTARD!-!" He lunged ready to stab him, a kunai at hand, only to be met with air.

He disappeared.

"SHIT!-! HEAD OUT, HE CAN'T BE THAT FAR!" The troops headed to the gate, taking off to the trees.

"TRACKERS! SEARCH FOR THAT TRAITORS CHAKRA SIGNATURE! WE MUST RETRIEVE HIME-SAMA AT ALL COSTS, FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" He barked out orders taking the lead.

"Mmn . . . Onii-sama . . .?" Sakura stirred from her sleep looking up to her beloved brother who was running through the thick forest his step not once faltering.

"Ah, Cherry you're awake?" She nodded a little rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're nearing the border of Kirigakure, a few more miles and—"

"SPLIT UP WE CAN SENSE HIM NOT FAR FROM HERE!"

"Shit." Takeshi cursed and landed on a tree branch setting sakura down.

"O-Onii-sama . . ?" Not paying attention to the girl he made two shadow clones of him and his sister.

"Lead them off." Without another word the clones took off different direction leaving the originals behind.

"Cherry . . ?" He whispered getting down on one knee to look at the girl in the eye.

"Hai?"

"Do you see this?" He held up a silver locket with the Haruno crest. "This is for you," He broke it apart revealing each side of the circle. "One side for you" He reached towards her and placed the necklace around her neck. "And this is for me." He showed the chain that was hanging on his holster. "That way we could never be apart, as long as you have this." He rested his forehead on her own "You're never alone."

"Onii-sama . . ?" She was confused. _Why? Why is Takeshi-nii-sama talking like—like we are n-never going to see each other again? Why? No! It can't be it! He told me_

"You told me we were gonna be together forever!" She shouted tears falling from her eyes. Takeshi chuckled wiping the tears away.

"Ahh, Imouto you are too smart for your own good." He kissed her forehead.

"O-Onii-sama!-?" She cried out desperately clutching onto him. "Yada! Y-you promised!-!"

"I did" he cupped her cheeks, thumb wiping her tears away. "but not now."

"Wha—?" She fell forward crashing into his chest.

"Gomene, cherry, but we'll have to part." He kissed her forehead.

He jumped down from the tree sensing two unfamiliar chakra signatures, headed towards them in a slow pace.

He placed her down, back resting on the tree. Giving her on last kiss he disappeared.

"Senpai!" A young man clad in black wearing a mask in resemblance of cat with red and black markings yelled towards his companion.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a kid." He said picking up the little girl. "A pink haired girl to be exact."

"What's it doing out here at this time of night?"

Takeshi looked at the exchange with blank eyes as he felt no threat coming from the two. His façade cracked a little seeing as he had to say goodbye to his beloved sister.

"We can't leave her here."

"then to Konoha then?"

_Konohagakure . . ._

"Yes. It's best if we take her."

"Hai."

_Goodbye Sakura . . ._

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHOOO! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? FIRST TIME FOR ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE FLAMES WELCOMED! <em>**


	2. Genin

**Bloody Blossom**

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure no Sato<em>

The sun shone brightly, greeting the earth as the day began, not a cloud in the sky. The morning was peaceful, people from the market readying to open up their stalls, early birds already out for business. The sky was blue and clear promising a perfect weather.

Among the people scurrying around the market preparing themselves, a little girl walked passed them not even sparing a glance.

Pale snow white skin, her cold and hard calculating beautiful emerald eyes framed with long lashes, graceful movements that made her seem to be floating on air put even nobles to shame, long cherry blossom locks that passed the small of her back and framed her heart shaped face, A calm and mature air surrounded her yet there was a veiled aura of danger. She wore black skin tight biker shorts that ended up mid thigh a kunai holster on each leg along with the standard knee-length black ninja boots, a long sleeved fishnet shirt beneath a black tank top, and a silver chain around her neck hidden from view with a crescent moon hanging from it.

This girl was Sakura Haruno.

An aspiring genin at the age of twelve who was one step closer to being a true ninja, after all, today is graduation day for the academy students.

She kept on walking as she saw the familiar gates of the Hyuuga compound. A jacket clothed figure standing alone in front, back hunched over and her head faced down as she twiddled with her fingers.

As soon as she came close into hearing range she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features at the sight of the Hyuuga heiress waiting for her patiently.

"Hinata-chan."

Said girl snapped her head over to the direction of the voice and smiled widely a blush ever present on her cute little face. "S-sakura-chan!" she ran towards the rosette and hugged her arm close to her chest. If it weren't Hinata, any person who dared initiate human contact to the cold pinkette would've been dead by now.

Hinata Hyuuga was one of the few people that Sakura tolerated; no one had ever seen her talk to any other of her classmates other than the pearl eyed heiress. Some of her classmates would always wonder why a strong and capable Kunoichi like her would befriend the meek and quiet Hyuuga. One time a very brave or rather stupid girl insulted the Hyuuga about not being fit enough to befriend the amazing Sakura, in which sakura came into her defense, when the girl asked why she gave the answer to everyone's question:

"Because you are all idiots."

No one dared to harm Hinata Hyuuga after that incident.

"N-ne, S-sakura-chan?" Hinata, as always, was the one to start the conversation, not that she didn't mind she quite enjoyed talking to the girl even though she would answer with less words as possible, as it was the same for sakura, despite her dislike for talking when not essential she quite enjoyed the presence of the Hyuuga, and it was a good practice for her to come out her little shell.

"Hm?"

"W-Whose t-team do y-you think y-you'll end up in?" She asked blushing a little when she saw Sakura's eyes were now on her. "I-I h-hope I-I'll be on y-your t-team." She continued a little hopeful, not wanting to be separated from her friend.

Her train of thought was abruptly stopped at Sakura's calm voice.

"I highly doubt that we'll be on the same team."

"H-huh?" _Did she not want to be placed on the same team as me? _Hinata thought frowning at the idea of Sakura not wanting to be with her.

"Think about it," She started eyes remained focused in front the road as they walked. "Statistically speaking the ratio of the newly graduated genin from boys to girls are disproportionate, my guess is that we will be split into three man teams, with one girl for every two boys." She finished as soon as they both made a turn.

"O-Oh . . . I-I g-guess you're r-right." Hinata smiled a little relieved.

'_I thought she didn't want to be on my team . . . well that would be understandable, after all, she is the top Kunoichi of this year's graduating batch and I'm just a _**weak **_and _**pathetic**_ hardly even a Kunoichi.'_

Sakura paused in mid step at seeing Hinata's usual happy face flicker into a form of distress. She frowned and took a step closer to the blue haired girl.

"Hinata." As soon as she looked up her forehead was met with a light flick of her finger. Hinata who looked puzzled at the sudden action looked at the rosette with wide eyes as she touched the sore spot with both of her hands.

"Hinata, don't think of insignificant little things," She scolded lightly her facial expression not once changing thought her voice had a tint of worry as she spoke. "I know you're saddened by the thought of us not being able to see each much anymore." She gave her a comforting pat on the head.

"But that doesn't mean we won't see each other forever." She said and walked ahead leaving a dazed Hinata behind.

"S-Sakura-chan . . ?"

"Hinata, I'll leave you behind." Sakura called out as she made a turn on the next corner.

"H-Hai!" She stuttered and ran over to the girl hastily catching up to her.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the classroom the same time as they always did every day.<p>

Meaning not much students were there yet, but seeing as it was graduation day some people actually cared to come to school early, so that meant that they were free to do whatever they liked until their sensei arrives.

The two looked up hoping to find their usual spot empty but of course they weren't, they quickly scanned the room for open seats only to find the closest seats to each other were on completely different rows, but chose to occupy those than rather be away from each other. Hinata took the second seat on the third row while sakura took the fourth seat on the second row, a seat away from a brooding raven haired boy.

"O-Ohayo U-Uchiha-san." Hinata being raised as the Hyuuga heiress was taught manners of a noble that should be present at all times, that meant greeting people even of you don't want to.

"Hn."

Sakura ignored the exchange of the two not really caring who she sits with as long as she wasn't being bothered, she was fine with it.

Minutes passed and the room began to fill in with more students by now Sakura was really getting irritated, seeing as the boy next to her was being surrounded by the noisiest bunch of the class and she slowly found out that this Uchiha-person she was sitting a seat away from was the cause of the daily disturbance that happened in the classroom every single –_**fucking- **_day. And here she thought these girls were just plain dumb.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so hot." Squeals erupted from the group next to her.

"Marry me!" Sakura cringed at the sound of their annoying screeching.

She was almost getting impatient it was almost eight and Iruka-sensei has not showed up yet.

_**! SLAM ! **_

"I MADE IT!-!" all heads whipped to the direction of the loud obnoxious voice only to reveal a blue eyed blonde clad in an orange jumpsuit, scoffs and other unpleasant noises were heard around the room as he closed the door behind him, not seeing any available seats left he took the fifth seat on the second row.

Which happened to be between, the very pretty Sakura Haruno who was also the most popular and cool girl in class who was really awesome because she was a great ninja and had her own fan club which he doubts she even knows about and who was also his longtime crush, and the very annoying, ugly, stupid, ugly, arrogant bastard that is Sasuke Uchiha who also had his own fan club and considered a rookie among the other academy graduates but was really a mean jerk who thinks he's better that everyone.

Despite the hatred he felt towards the Uchiha he plopped himself down in between them blushing slightly as he took a closer look and his crush's face.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Ino Yamanaka, the president of the 'I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA' fan club growled at the ramen loving boy. "GET OUT OF THAT SEAT! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE SITTING THERE!" She screeched and grabbed his arm attempting to remove him from the chair.

"NO! I WANT TO SIT THERE!"

"NU-UH! I AM!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

**!BAM! **

The room grew silent as everyone stared in shock at the usually silent pinkette. Her hand was balled in a fist and the table was almost threatening to crack.

"Urusai." She said in that detached emotionless voice of hers. "Idiots."

"W-why should we l-listen to y-you?" Ino stuttered out as she put up a brave front. _Sasuke-kun might like me more!_

"Hmm?" Sakura lazily turned her head to give the Yamanaka a bored look. "Are you seriously going with that, Yamanaka-san?"

"O-OH SHUT UP! EVERYONE IS SICK AND TIRED OF YOU A-ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER T-THAN EVERYONE! Y-YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UGLY GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN HAVE SASUKE-KUN TO NOTICE HER!" She inwardly cursed her stutter but smirked at the sight of the other girls siding with her.

"Yeah! Ino-chan is right! You're nothing special!" The girls started to form a line in front of her desk and Ino who found some courage stepped up and glared at the rosette, their faces inches apart.

"Listen here you little Kunoichi wannabe, I'm the number one Kunoichi in this class, and I'm the one who get's Sasuke-kun, and I'm not letting some ugly pink haired bitch come in here and take both." She reached for the collar of her shirt and pulled it harshly. "You got that?"

In a blink of an eye Ino found herself hanging a few feet above the ground pressed against the blackboard a hand on her neck keeping her in place. Gasps of horror filled the room as everyone eyed the scene with awe and fear.

"Didn't I tell you before?" Sakura asked her eyes darkening with rage. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." She tightened her grip a little more and Ino began to choke clawing on her fingers begging for release.

"And if you think you've got what it takes to be even called a Kunoichi, then your sadly mistaken, Yamanaka-san." She spat her name out like mud that had left an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

A small hand tugged on the end of her shirt "S-Sakura-chan" Hinata walked up to the girl and held her free hand with both

"Y-you s-should l-let g-go o-of Y-Yamanaka-san" She started with a small voice her hands squeezing her hand in a silent plea. "I-Its n-not nice to h-hurt people."

Sakura looked at her blankly before turning back to the Yamanaka who was near the point of fainting. Giving one last painful squeeze she let the girl drop on the floor and made her way back to her seat, Hinata trailing behind silently. Ignoring the looks of awe and hate around her she calmly sat down and nodded her head to the Uzumaki in silent greeting.

Naruto blushed at the action and he smiled back holding the scream of joy he so wanted to let out, why? Because Sakura-chan noticed him!

Sasuke, not liking the interaction between the two muttered out a quick "Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!-?" He growled standing up and glaring at the raven haired teen. For some unknown reason Naruto thought it would be okay to stand up on the desk and crouch down, eye-leveled with Sasuke and start a glaring match.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" A girl called out.

'_Grr. Stupid Sasuke! He ruined the moment! What's so great about him anyway!-?'_

During their little glaring match a boy accidentally knocked Naruto's back sending him falling forward.

"Ah! Sorry about that –"

Well it seemed that when Naruto was falling Sasuke had the decency to catch him –not—wherein they ended in a very compromising position.

Lips to Lips.

Fan girls screamed out promising death to the blonde seeing as he 'defiled the lips of their precious Sasuke-kun'

The two separated immediately wiping the remains of the contact away from their lips spitting out in disgust every now and then.

"Yuck! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto exclaimed wiping his mouth off excessively.

"NarutoOoOo . . ." The enraged fan girls called out forebodingly promising pain and suffering for the blonde as they cracked their fists in a harmonious 'CRACK'. The genin turned and shuddered at the angry glares.

Thankfully before anyone could do anything else Iruka-sensei picked the perfect time to make his entrance effectively saving Naruto from a world of hurt.

"Ohayo minna!" He greeted cheerfully. "Congratulations on everyone for graduating!"

"As of today, you are all ninjas," Iruka lectured his face serious. "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next is going to be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin; an elite ninja.

As soon as Iruka uttered the word grouped into three teams the whole class was already wishing to be placed in the team of the Cherry blossom and the Uchiha.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the teams," Iruka announced, looking over the list in his hands.

* * *

><p>". . . Team 7" Iruka started eyes still glued on the list.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto," He immediately perked up at the mention of his name fingers already crossed wishing for the best.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto jumped up from his seat and started gloating about being on the same team as Sakura, enjoying the glares that the other boys sent him.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"NoOoOo!-!-!" Naruto cried out in despair as he clutched his head and threw his head back in an ear piercing howl.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" he yelled out to the older male. "Why does a great ninja, like me, have to be in the same group as a loser like Sasuke?" Sakura smirked at his comment.

"Because Naruto," Iruka began running a hand over his face to contain the bubbling anger in him. "Sasuke had one of the best scores of all the graduating students; where as you unlike Sasuke had the worst scores." Naruto's face fell at that last part but continued to listen. "To create a balanced group we had to put the lowest grading scorer into a team with the highest scorer to even in out, this is where Sakura-san comes in." He motioned towards the impassive pinkette who seemed to careless about what was happening around her. "She is the top Kunoichi of today's graduating class, so she was placed with Sasuke, the top shinobi, and you, the worst."

Sasuke frowned and looked over to the pouting blonde. "Just don't get in my way Dobe."

"What did you say Teme?"

"Hard of hearing dead last?"

"WHY YOU—"

"Enough, you two!" Iruka cleared his throat and proceeded to the next teams. "Team 8."

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame." At the mention of Hinata's name Sakura sent the girl a small glance to see her a bit sad seeing as she doesn't do well with anyone she hardly knows.

"Team 10" Iruka called out. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi." He finished as he placed down the scroll.

"After lunch, you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed," Iruka announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! <strong>

**2,657 words XD hehehe**

**So chapter 2 whaddya think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Reviews please! Comments, compliments, flames welcomed.**


	3. Team 7

**Bloody Blossom**

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure no Sato, Ninja Academy, 4:30 pm.<em>

"_Ne, Onii-chama?"_

"_Yes Cherry?"_

"_Why do you train so much?"_

"_. . . Why I train?"_

"_Un!"_

_Chuckle._

"_Cherry, let's head home its getting—_

"LATE!-!" Naruto yelled for the umpteenth time as he paced around the room glancing at the clock that hung far on the wall.

The three newly dubbed genin were currently waiting for their jounin sensei in the class room seeing as the others were already picked up by their assigned instructors. Naruto was standing in front of the empty classroom ,save for his two companions, pacing around and ever so often peeking out the door checking for their **very late** sensei, cursing out every now and then, much to the annoyance of his new teammates. Sasuke had opted to sit on a desk situated near the door, his annoyance of Naruto grew every passing second as the blonde continue to rant about the tardiness of their new sensei, and his eyebrow twitched as he silently watched the blonde, mentally planning his death. Sakura on the other hand chose to sit on the farthest seat in the class, completely ignoring her two new teammates and was currently going through her weapon pouch, sharpening some of her dulled kunai.

"ARRGHH!" Naruto cried out pulling out his hair as he glared at the clock as another minute had passed.

Sasuke glared at the blonde in irritation muttering out. "Shut up dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!-?" The blue eyed blonde growled returning the glare with as much hate.

Walking up to the raven haired teen who kept their gaze leveled, fist balled up in anticipation only to be stopped by the cold and calm voice that he oh so loved.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san If you make so much noise," she stopped her actions and brought a kunai up to eye level light reflecting from the sharp metallic object. "My hold on these newly kunai might slip and we will have some unwanted _accidents_. . ." She smirked as she picked up one of her poisonous senbon,

"So we should all wait _**quietly**_, ne?"

The two audibly gulped at the indirect threat.

With that sakura continued on sharpening her weapons.

"_You still haven't told me Nii-chama!"_

"_Told you what?"_

"_Why you train everyday! You always go home really late and you don't even rest! Look you have bags under your eyes!"_

…

"_Fine! If you're not going to tell me then-! Then-!"_

…

"_Cherry?"_

…

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glared at the blonde haired knuckle head as he dragged a chair over to the door an eraser in his hand, that mischievous grin he was known for plastered on his face.

"THIS WILL TEACH HIM FOR BEING LATE!"

Sasuke snorted as he watched the blonde close the door leaving enough space for the eraser. "Like a jounin would ever fall for that."

"_Why do you even want to know?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Because?"_

"_Because! Because!"_

_Sigh._

"_Alright,"_

The genin perked up hearing the faint sound of footsteps echoed along the empty hallway.

"_Let's put it this way, ninjas are like kunai"_

A loud intake of breath was heard as a gloved hand peered out as the door was grabbed.

"_If you don't sharpen it then it will become dull."_

The door slid open and the inhabitants of the room watched as a figure entered the room and return back to the falling projectile situated on top of their supposedly new sensei's head.

"_And to a Shinobi . . ."_

_**Swish**_

**THUNK**

"What good is a dull kunai?"

All heads turned towards the silent pinkette who was slowly packing up her weapons with a blank look on her face, then to the kunai that had lodged itself on the wall of the academy hall, the eraser in question placed in between, as well as a few strands of silver hair. Naruto looked at the two back in forth in awe.

'_SAKURA-CHAN IS SO COOL!'_

Sasuke on the other hand glared at the pinkette who had calmly descended and was now standing beside him and Naruto waiting for further instructions.

'_Tch, Show off. . .' _

The silver headed jounin however stared at the three in deep thought.

'_Orange, Pink, blue . . . what a horrible combination.'_

"Meet me in the roof in 5 minutes." With that said he disappeared with a poof.

The three genin stood rooted at their spot staring at the place where their new sensei was last seen at.

Sakura being the first to snap out of their trance like state walked out of the room and towards the direction of the roof, but not before retrieving her kunai that was embed on the wall.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." She called out to the two who immediately followed her all the while pushing each other.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess introductions are in order."<p>

Team 7 and their newly appointed sensei were all out on the roof of the Academy. The genin situated themselves on the steps while their sensei opted to sit on the railings in front of them. Sasuke sitting on the right, his knees propped up with his elbows resting on them his fingers laced together hiding his mouth from view, Naruto sat in between the two legs apart with his hand on the ground, arms going though his legs to do so, while sakura sat on the left all the while distancing herself from her two teammates, her back touching the wall arms crossed over her chest.

"Introductions?" Naruto echoed his face twisting in confusion.

"You know the usual; Name, Age, likes and dislikes, your dreams," Their silver headed teacher shrugged. "Hobbies, the works…"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out in understanding.

"Then why don't you start things off sensei?" Naruto suggested grinning like an idiot.

"Alright then," He cleared his throat eyes scanning over the three. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, The things I like and hate . . . I don't feel like telling you," He shrugged once more.

"Wha—?" Naruto was cut off, for Kakashi had started speaking once more.

"Dreams . . . never really thought about it," He said ignoring the looks he got from the three. "Hobbies, I have a few."

The three stared at the man in front of them incredulously.

"All we learned was your name!" Naruto yelled glaring at their supposed to be teacher who just shrugged once more.

"Well your turn, you go first Blondie." Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, but I really, _really_ like the ramen that Iruka-sensei gets me at Ichiraku's. I hate the three minutes that you have to wait for ramen to be done." He crossed his arms over his chest. "My hobbies are pranks, oh! And comparing different types of ramen flavors, and my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen so people would stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air determination dancing in his eyes.

'_Well he grew up nicely . . .' _Kakashi smirked a little that was hidden beneath his mask. "You next emo-boy."

Sasuke glared but nonetheless introduced himself.

"My name is. . . Uchiha Sasuke," He started slowly. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." His voice turned low and menacing at the next sentence, "My dream, no, it's more of an ambition which I will make a reality, and that is to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Everyone was silent, staring at the dark Uchiha.

'Just as I thought . . . now to the puzzle of the group.' Kakashi shifted his lone eye towards the pinkette who almost ruined his perfectly spiky hair.

"And last but not the least," He cleared his throat and all eyes turned to the silent girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" She started moving over to stand next to her teammates. "I like and hate a lot of things . . . things you have no need to know," Naruto deflated at that, "My hobbies are training, flower arrangement, katana." Sasuke continued to stare at her impassive face. "As for my dreams," Her usually cold and blank eyes turned soft, her lips quirked up at the sides indicating a small smile, her usual pale face acquired a small blush and the atmosphere, if described by a certain emotion felt, turned pink. "I just want to be with my onii-sama," Her eyes closed as her hand was brought up and clutched the symbol that hung around her neck.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl ,a blush engulfing his whole face, seeing her smile for the first time, _'SAKURA-CHAN IS SO CUTE!-!'_

Sasuke on the other hand suddenly found the ground interesting.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the interaction between his new students. _'How fun, I get a knuckle-head who wants to be Hokage, An avenger who wants to kill of his brother and a pink haired orphan who is looking for her brother,' _He smile turned into a smirk. '_I wonder on how they will fare on tomorrow's test.'_

"Good all three of you are unique, different in all ways; Tomorrow we will have our first mission," Kakashi stated in his bored tone.

Naruto perked up at the word mission, "Mission? What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?"

"It is a task that all four of us will be completing," With that said Sakura and Sasuke stared at Kakashi urging him to continue,

"What is it? Tell me already!" Naruto who was really getting impatient yelled out.

"Survival Training."

". . .Survival Training?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"You said it was a mission," Sasuke asked glared, getting impatient with their odd sensei. "And we had plenty of training during out days in the Academy."

"This is no ordinary training," He smiled once again, his eyes crinkling.

"What is it then?" Sasuke hissed out trying to control his anger.

Kakashi chuckled in response.

Sakura arched one of her delicate brows looking at their sensei in confusion, "I fail to see what is so funny, Hatake-sensei."

"Well. . . you see, what I'm about to tell you is something you really wouldn't like," He taunted at the three who were openly glaring at him.

"Just get on with it!" Naruto yelled.

"Out of the twenty seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin," He stated menacingly. "The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words; this is a make it-break it, pass-fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent." Naruto's face twisted into a mixture of shock and fear. Sasuke just looked annoyed and utterly pissed off. Sakura remained impassive but in her eyes lied the hostility she felt towards their new jounin sensei.

Kakashi chuckled at their reactions, "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"No way!" Naruto yelled standing up. "Then what was that final exam for huh? I went through a lot of trouble just to pass it!"

"Ahh, that?" Naruto nodded, "That was just to see if you were _qualified_ to be genin."

"WHAT!-?" Sasuke and Sakura glared at the blonde who continued on yelling.

"So that is how it is, tomorrow I will decide whether you pass or fail, Be at the designated training spot tomorrow at 5 am, bring the necessary equipment." Kakashi ordered.

'_Well I'm not gonna be weeded out! I've busted my ass just to get this far and I'm not going to let this stop me. People will look up to me someday and I will be Hokage! So I have to pass this test! BELIEVE IT!'_ Naruto's determined thought brought sparks into his eyes which made Kakashi smile. Sasuke who was silently clenching and unclenching his fists continued to glare at the floor. Sakura kept her eyes closed, her shoulders shook a little indicating her deep breaths, trying to cal herself.

"That is all, you are dismissed," Kakashi said motioning for them to leave. "Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow . . . you might throw up." And with a poof he left the three genin by themselves.

Naruto stood up and stretched and walked over to his two teammates. "Ne, you guys wanna go out for ramen?"

The two stared at him for a good minute before looking at each other.

"Uzumaki-san—"

"Sakura-chan! Call me Naruto-kun! Uzumaki-san makes me feel old!" Naruto whined hoping sakura wouldn't get his point.

"Sasuke." The two turned towards the dark Uchiha, "Call me Sasuke as well . . ."

Sakura blinked then nodded slowly, "Then, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, ramen would be nice."

Naruto cheered and proceeded to lead the two towards his favorite ramen bar.

"To Ichiraku!"

* * *

><p><strong>HELLOO! hehe sorry for the late update X<strong>

**list of awesome reviewers:**

**[prologue]**

I love Chocolate - **I love ur name XD **

**Himeko Koneko**

**milkychaitea -haha i agree! sasunaru, so that kakashi will realize that he loves sakura! KAKASAKU 4EVAAAH!**

**Baka-no-desu-21 - hmm you'll just have to wait and see!**

asdf

**easily1994addicted**

**SasoLOVE111 - HI! i love your stories XD**

**angel897**

**[Genin]**

**easily1994addicted - WHOA! you reviewed twice! XD hope you continue on until the end :3**

**Melyss**

**music1462**

**Himeko Koneko -familiar face- err name :D**

**AnimaniacXoX - OMMMGGG! IT'S YOU! I WENT FANGIRL MODE WHEN I SAW YOUR NAME! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

**angel897 - yay! i see ur name again :D**

**SasoLOVE111 - hellooo again :3**

**Freak-show101. **

**Chibi Emi-chan**

**Someil**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-**

* * *

><p>Author's rant:<p>

**yeah . . . so I'm having a hard time picturing some romance, but i promise there will be some! even though the genre clearly states romance and i had the balls to write this as multiple sakura- which it will be! just not gonna have a fast development.**

**oh and regarding my update schedule. . . which i do not have XD**

**i might be dead for a few days, months- kami knows how long seeing as school is just around the corner, gonna be busy learning how to write with a pen again . . . sigh -_-**

**anyways!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	4. Chii

**Bloody Blossom**

* * *

><p>The streets of Konoha were beginning to darken as Sakura made her way home from their meal at Ichiraku.<p>

Dinner was . . . eventful, to say at the least.

The boys had decided it would have been amusing to have a ramen eating contest, winner gets to pay all. Thankfully Sakura had the brains her two teammates were currently lacking to back down a battle she could never win.

"_Hey teme," Naruto called out, mouth filled with ramen._

_Sasuke shot him a disgusted look before slurping down a noodle himself, swallowing he answered a "What dobe?"_

"_I bet I could eat Ramen than you!" He grinned mischievously. "Proof that I'm the better ninja!"_

_Sasuke snorted. "Keep dreaming dead last, you can hardly be called a ninja much less a good one."_

"_Oh yeah! I dare yah!" _

"_Fine."_

"_Loser gets the bill!"_

"_Sure you want that? You'll end up broke by the end of the night." He smirked. "Dobe."_

"_TEME!" Naruto glared at Sasuke from across the bar which he gladly returned with as much hate of his own._

"_Heh." Sakura watched in amusement at the two, who was currently stuffing noodles down their throats, as she took a sip of her own miso ramen. _

"_Ne, Sakura-chan! Do you want to join us?" Naruto asked eagerly._

_Sakura lifted up a delicate brow and stared at Naruto who was looking at her expectantly with Sasuke behind him staring at her. _

"_Iiye, Naruto-san," she replied and dug her pocket for the right amount of money and placed it down on the counter. "I shall leave now, and I'll see you both tomorrow for the test." She walked out of the bar with the two watching her leave. She paused for a second and told her two teammates to disregard what their sensei had said about not eating breakfast and just do so. She didn't let the two have any time to reply before she disappeared into a swirl of red rose petals, and onto a different street; the one near to her apartment complex._

Sakura made her way up the winding stairs of the tall building, occasionally greeting the elders that passed her way and receiving treats they love to give her as she accepted them with polite smiles and gestures. Upon reaching the last floor she gazed upon the sun setting at the peak of the Hokage Mountains, she never took her eyes off the beautiful sight not even when darkness enveloped the orange sky.

"Meow."

Looking down she saw a black cat with blood red eyes gleaming with mischief, one eye had a scratch over it that left a pinkish scar, its tail was long that was split into half near end, its paws were white completely contrast to its overall appearance and to complete the look it had a thick tuff of fur on top of its head right between the ears.

"Hello." Sakura crouched down and stared at the cat with her usual blank eyes.

The cat tilted its head to the side.

Reaching forward to scratch its ear she whispered "What are you doing here?" it answered with a satisfied purr certainly enjoying her actions.

"Mew." The cat slid under her hand and used her hand as a way of perch itself on her shoulder to gain access to her cheek. It gave her an affectionate lick before nuzzling into her neck.

Sakura smiled a small smile and took the small cat into her arms and cradled it protectively. "Do you want to stay with me?" She heard a soft mewl as the cat nudges her arm.

"Oh . . ." She held the cat out at arm's length and stared at it for a good five seconds. "You don't have a tag, so I guess it will be okay." She draped the cat over her shoulder like what you would very much do to a baby; she unlocked her apartment door and closed it shut as she arrived inside. Walking into her living room she placed the cat down onto the couch and headed into her room.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled as she made her way over to her room.

Her room was simple enough; Dark gray walls, a queen sized bed, a dresser and a closet. Walking over to her bed side table, she opened the drawer and pulled out a small black box, opening it she picked up a small gold bell and a maroon ribbon. She closed the box and returned it to its proper place.

_**Thump.**_

Startled, Sakura did what any self respecting shinobi would do: she threw a kunai.

"Mew."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization and quickly threw another kunai to change its course of direction. Sadly things didn't go her way; though her plan worked she didn't expect her _second _kunai to completely miss and embed itself on her wall though she was glad when her newly adopted cat had some reflex and dodged the kunai before it could even hit him.

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief as the cat made its way over to her bed and sit beside her, scratching its ear she chuckled. "You have some skill neko-san."

"Meow."

"Do you see this?" She held up the bell for it to see and jingled it a little. "Would you mind if I put it on you?" She asked and watched as the black cat tilt in head to the side and stare at the trinket in her hand.

"Mew." Taking it as a sign of acceptance sakura smiled and tied the bell around its neck using the maroon ribbon. "There," she finished tying it into a small bow under its chin.

"I guess it would be appropriate for me to name you," Sakura scratched it behind its ear. "After all."

"Mew."

"Chii."

"_Onii-sama?"_

"_Hm? What is it cherry?"_

"_Outo-sama. . ."_

"_What about him?"_

"_He's a really powerful ninja isn't he?"_

"_He. . . He is."_

"_So that's what made him be the clan head right?"_

"_Yes, He was a skilled Haruno and he had more than enough power to do so."_

"_But even though Outo-sama is a great leader. . ."_

"_What is it, Cherry?"_

"_I think onii-sama would be a better clan head!"_

"…"

"_After all! Onii-sama is the greatest ninja ever!" _giggle _"I'm sure you'll surpass father in no time at all!"_

Chuckle

"_Me? Clan head?" _Laugh _"That will never happen cherry!"_

Pouts _"Why not?"_

"_Because, __**why would I even bother with such a **_**useless**_** clan for?"**_

"…"

"_**I'd rather have them all **_**killed**_** than to lead a clan of bloody weaklings."**_

Sakura woke up with a start, her body drenched in sweat and breathing harshly irregular. "W-what . . . what was that?" standing up she walked into the bathroom and scooped up some water and proceeded to wash her face. She stared up at her reflection and frowned when she saw bags under her eyes appearing once more. "That dream again . . ."

Sakura sighed and dried herself off with a towel, glancing over to her clock the dark red **1:21 a.m.** glared at her. Sighing once more feeling that she couldn't sleep anymore she walked over to the shower and started to bathe. After 15 minutes she emerged wrapped in a fluffy black towel and headed over to her closet eager to finish dressing up and get some training down.

"Mew,"

Glancing over to her bed she found Chii currently lounging on her bed.

Sakura let out a small smile before opening the window and sat by the sill waiting. "Want to come with me for some training, Chii?"

"Meow."

With that the two leapt out the widow and headed straight towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>I know right? <strong>**SHOOOORT!**

**Ugh O.o i've been so busy lately hadn't had time to update my other storied D:**

**Read and Review please!**

**next chapter : Bell test! :D**


	5. Bell test I

**Okay before I go on the story, I know some of you are wondering why I named the cat 'Chii'**

**It was supposed to be 'Chi' as in Blood in Japanese because of his red eyes, but I just added another 'I' to help with pronunciation. (Lets go with that excuse XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Blossom<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>. . . kura. . .<strong>_

Huh…?

_**Sa . . . kura. . .**_

Who's calling me . . ?

_**Sakura. . .**_

. . . too bright . . .

. . . I—I can't see anything. . .

_**Sakura-chan!**_

. . . Blue . . .

. . . Blue eyes. . .

_**Oi Sakura-chan! Wake up!**_

. . . Blue . . .

. . . just like Onii-sama's . . .

_**Sakura-chan? Wake up!**_

. . . I'm sleeping . . ?

_**Wake up!**_

. . . When did I fall asleep. . .?

_**Sakura-chan!**_

. . . Onii-sama . . . I miss you . . .

_**Sakura-chan?**_

. . . I miss you . . .

* * *

><p>Slowly opening her eyes she saw bright captivating azure eyes staring back at her.<p>

'_Just like Onii-sama's . . .'_

"S-s-s-sakura-c-c-chan?-?-?"

Waking up from whatever stupor she was in she became more aware of her surroundings.

A blushing Naruto.

Her arms.

Wrapped around his neck.

Faces inches apart.

"Ohayo Naruto-san." Sakura greeted solemnly, not even phased by the thought of someone seeing this in this very suggestive position. After all they weren't doing anything so, no harm done.

Apparently Naruto thought of things differently:

'_**OH MY RAMEN!**__ Sakura-chan! The cool and super cute Sakura-chan! Is hugging me! __**ME!**__ Kami this is the best day of my life! Nothing can ruin this moment for me! __**NOTHING!-!' **_He mentally squealed as his super cool and super adorable Sakura continued to stare at him not moving to remover herself from his person.

". . .What are you two doing?" Sasuke couldn't help but blanch at the sight in front of him. His two newly assigned teammates.

Hugging.

"Ah, Ohayo Sasuke-san." Sakura greeted tilting her head to the side to look at the approaching Sasuke without moving from her place with Naruto.

"I ask again," He glared at the orange clad gennin's back. "What are you two doing?"

Sakura looked at him questioningly before standing up removing her arms from around Naruto's neck, who in turn silently cursed Sasuke for ruining yet another precious moment with his sakura-chan. So he settled with glaring holes at his head.

"I fell asleep." She explained. "And I assumed Naruto-san here was trying to wake me up." Sakura then looked at the blonde with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry if you found it a bit difficult to wake me up, Naruto-san." She bowed a little.

"Ah! No worries Sakura-chan!" He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It was no trouble at all!"

"But still—" she stopped, realizing she was missing something or more of—someone important.

She began to look around the area, trying to find him. She walked around the tree, her efforts fruitless.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her questioningly.

Sasuke joined the two under the shade of the large tree. "Did you lose something?"

"Yes," She nodded. "But it's more of a someone actually—"

"Mew."

The three of them froze at the small sound and looked up at the source. Sakura's face broke into that rare, beautiful small smile of hers.

"Chii." She breathed out, extending her arms out. Not long after that the small animal leapt into her arms nuzzling into her neck as soon as it landed safely into the comfort of Sakura's gentle hold, the small bell jingling as sakura turned around to face her two surprised teammates.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san" She started.

"Meet my little friend, Chii."

* * *

><p>After the short introduction between the two males of team 7 and the small feline. They settled down and waited for their sensei, making small talk.<p>

"So sakura-chan," Naruto spoke up from his place from their females teammate's left. "I heard you muttering about your 'Onii-sama' in your sleep. . ."

Sakura's hand froze in mid air as she was stroking her cat's fur. "You . . . did?"

"Un!" He stared at her. "Why is that?"

Sakura looked down at her lap currently being occupied by Chii, she scratched behind his ears, the small bell jingling of his bell being heard instead of an answer from the pinkette herself.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto stared at the girl in question she suddenly got silent. Even Sasuke from his place from above them, perched on one of the tree branches looked down at the suddenly mute Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto reached out to touch her shoulder only to be stopped by an angry hiss and a painful sting on his right hand. "ITAI!" He yelled out as his hand recoiled back and clutched it to his chest. "Ow! What the—Why did that thing scratch me!-?"

Sakura upon hearing Naruto's yells of pain, she snapped out of her reverie and crawled next to the distraught blonde and took his hand into hers to inspect the wound closer. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a bit of blood seep out from the three consecutive scratch marks.

"Gomene Naruto-san, Chii shouldn't have done that."

Naruto blushed at the close contact and laughed nervously, "Ah, it's okay S-sakura-chan! I mean it was my fault, you suddenly got quiet and I got worried Chii here maybe thought I was going to hurt you and just wanted to protect you, that's all." He grinned.

Sasuke scoffed at the childish blonde. "Getting worked up over a small scratch, what a Dobe." He muttered leaning back against the trunk.

Naruto glared at the stoic Uchiha but inwardly smirked. "You're just jealous Sasuke-teme," he spoke as soon as sakura was out of ear shot getting some bandages from her pack.

"Sakura-chan likes me more than she does you!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde and jumped down, only to grab him by the collar harshly. "What did you say?"

"Face it teme, you're just jealous that Sakura-chan talks to me more." He grinned that foxy grin of his,

"You like her don't you?"

Sasuke released his hold around the blonde's neck and scoffed. "A shinobi has no need for such petty emotions."

"Oh? Then why were you acting so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous you Dobe." He glared at Naruto who smirked in turn.

"Say what you want Teme." The two of them settled in a glaring contest only to be broken upon the return of the stoic pinkette a roll of bandage in her hands and the small black menace sitting on her head.

"Naruto-san," she approached the blonde. "Let me wrap the wound for you it'll be bad if it gets infected."

"S-sure S-sakura-chan!" He blushed as she took his hand into her small ones wrapping it with care. Naruto grinned sending a smirk towards an already fuming Sasuke.

'Take that bastard!'

Sasuke glared and turned his attention towards the small animal staring at him with intense red eyes, he swears the cat was glaring at him.

"There," Sakura's voice stopped the duo's staring contest. "All done, Naruto-san."

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled closing and opening his newly bandaged hands.

Sakura smiled and walked back to her pack to return the bandage back in it place. "Hatake-sensei, sure is taking a long time getting here. . ." She mused out loud.

"I bet that weird guy is lazing around somewhere!" Naruto shouted looking around for any sign of their silver haired sensei.

"He's a Jounin Dobe," Sasuke snorted taking a seat. "Maybe He's off on a mission."

Naruto snorted. "Some jounin he is," He crossed his arms over his chest. "If sakura-chan didn't get that eraser with her kunai he would've been hit for sure!" He ranted on. "What kind of ninja is he? He can't even catch an eraser on his own!"

"Mew." Chii mewled as he sauntered over to where sakura is and jumped on to her shoulder nuzzling his cheek onto hers.

Sasuke eyed the cat before asking. "Where did you get the cat from Sakura?" He approached the pinkette but backed away when the feline started to hiss.

She blinked at the sudden interaction from the usually elusive Uchiha. "I found him yesterday." She watched as the cat jump down from her shoulder and climb up the tree.

"Really?" Naruto gave a confused look. "That cat must really like you to be that protective!"

"He does, I suppose."

The awkward silence that settled upon them had thankfully ended by the arrival of their –vey late sensei who appeared with a 'poof' of smoke.

"Yo!" He greeted eye crinkled to signal his smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled pointing at the silver haired man who chuckled nervously.

"Ah gomen," He apologized. "I was on my way here and a black dog crossed my path, and I wasn't sure if that was the same as a black cat crossing my path so just to make sure I had to take the long way here." He pointed a thumb over to where he just came from.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled once more causing his two teammates to glare at the rambunctious blonde.

"Maa, maa" He waved his hand in a dismissing manner before walking over to a stump and placing a timer over it, the three watching him curiously as he does. He pressed a button signaling he set it off, after that he faced his newly acquired students who still had their eyes glued to him.

"It's set for noon," He explained only getting more confused looks from the genin in front of him.

Kakashi sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out two silver bells which jingled at the sudden movement.

"Two bells." He dangled it in front of them. "Your mission, simple enough: is to retrieve these two bells from me, If not-" He jingled the bell once more. "You'll get tied up to one of those posts with no lunch."

"WHA-!" Naruto's yell was cut off short when Kakashi started to speak once more.

"And not only will you be tied up and hungry" He let out a chuckle "I'll also eat these deliciously prepared lunch boxes," he motioned for the three wrapped bento behind him "In front of you."

"So that's why you wanted us to skip breakfast," Sasuke muttered hatefully, He knew he should've followed what sakura told them the night before, damn him for being too arrogant.

Sakura on the other hand frowned a little, forgetting her own little advice but luckily she was still full from all that ramen last night.

"Mew," At the sound sakura looked back to see her little Chii jump down from the tree the little bell around his neck jingling as he moved. A sudden thought occurred to Sakura as she stared at the two silver bells inside Kakashi's hand, which in turn was distracted by her beloved pet that made its way to her side.

"Hatake-sensei," Sakura's soft yet deep voice snapped him out of his musings. "Why are there only two bells when there are three of us?"

Kakashi smirked at the pinkette, _Iruka did say that she was the top Kunoichi of this year's graduating batch_

"Nice observation there Sakura-chan!" He praised. "Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission," his tone was way too cheerful for any of their liking. "And that unlucky person will immediately go back to the academy! But then again any of you could fail and flunk out." He said thoughtfully. "So I guess you all should just come up at me with killing intent, weapons and all so you can take the bells."

"HA! That would be easy!" Naruto grinned. "If it wasn't for Sakura-chan you would've been hit by that eraser! No way that you can be a good ninja after that!"

"Heh-" Kakashi made an amused sound. "The class clown eh? Usually they're considered as the weakest link, so it's safe to ignore them." He smirked. "To be honest you fit the description perfectly: getting the lowest scores; losers; dead lasts." Kakashi watched as Naruto fumed in anger getting ready to attack.

"When I say start," He tied the bells around his belt. "We begin."

Naruto who was still riled up about what Kakashi had said blindly charged, kunai in hand letting out a fierce battle cry. He ran passed his two surprised teammates at his sudden outburst and ran straight towards their Jounin sensei. The man's words flitted though his mind continuously, only serving to extend his anger even further. Just as he was about to lunge at the Jounin, his hand and head were both grabbed, the kunai he was holding now to his neck while still in his own hand.

"Now, now I didn't even say start yet." Kakashi reprimanded not letting go of the blonde. Naruto growled in frustration as he struggled to get out of their sensei's tight grip. Kakashi's eyes twinkled in amusement as he let the blonde go and watched him tumble down onto the ground.

'_So this is a Jounin.' _Sasuke thought with a scowl.

Sakura watched with cold and calculating eyes as their sensei shifted into a more relaxed stance. Her mouth quirked a little indicating a small frown as she studied their sensei's every move.

"Well at least I know you're coming at me with everything you got" He smirked as he saw them tense. "and how should I say this. . . I'm actually starting to like you three." Kakashi's lone visible eye close indicating a smile. Sasuke regarded him cooly while Naruto grinned thinking it as a good thing and Sakura remained impassive.

"Now. . ."

The three students tensed readying themselves.

"**START!"**

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! That's bell test part I.<strong>

**Soo how'd you like the interaction between team 7 at the start? Ugh I've just realized how hard it is to incorporate romance while following the actual story XD**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Bell test II

**Author's Rant: HELLO! Ciara here with a new chapter of Bloody Blossom! Think of it as a birthday present for myself and to my dear readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Blossom<strong>

"_Well at least I know you're coming at me with everything you got" He smirked as he saw them tense. "And how should I say this. . . I'm actually starting to like you three." Kakashi's lone visible eye closed, indicating a smile. Sasuke regarded him coolly while Naruto grinned thinking it as a good thing and Sakura remained impassive._

"_Now. . ."_

_The three students tensed readying themselves._

"_**START!"**_

* * *

><p>Iruka and the third Hokage, Sarutobi, were sitting at a desk facing each other. Both were drinking tea and had a calm aura around them, creating a scene perfect for small-talk and a meeting.<p>

"Iruka," The third started. "I know you didn't come here _just_ for tea." He looked up to him with a steady gaze. "What is it that you wish to see me about?"

Iruka sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "You're right. . ." He admitted. "Three of my students have been assigned to squad seven, and I heard that the Jounin assigned to them is . . . Just how hard of a trainer is he?"

Sarutobi took a sip from his cup. "Kakashi, you mean." He corrected. "You are concerned about him." It was more of a statement rather a question.

"I am." He planted his fist firmly on the table. "I heard that his training methods are a bit . . . harsh." The last word was meant for a whisper but Sarutobi heard him loud and clear.

"I worry about those three. Sasuke and Sakura-san I can put my trust in their passing, but Naruto."

Sarutobi smirked and let out an amused sound. "I'm surprised Iruka. You worry about these three more-so than your passed students." He smiled and reached into his Hokage robes and pulled out a book. He then placed it on the table pushing it forward towards Iruka, who in turn looked at it in question.

"What is this?" He asked.

"All the trainees who have ever been assigned to him. Those who passed and those who failed." The Sandaime Hokage told him with a blank face.

Iruka gulped and reached for the book. "May I?"

The Hokage nodded in agreement and Iruka began flipping through the pages and his eye-brows furrowed in concentration.

Sarutobi smirked when Iruka gasped. "Found something?"

"This—This is. . ."

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood in the middle of the training grounds scanning the area with his lone black eye.<p>

"A ninja must know how to conceal himself effectively in the presence of the enemy." He said aloud. Kakashi attached the bells to his waist making it harder for them to retrieve them without him knowing it. Looking around once more he smirked when he easily found the Uchiha concealed well, within the foliage of the trees. Sakura, however, seemed to have vanished; along with her little cat. Kakashi smirked when he heard the faith sound of a bell not too far in the east of the training grounds.

_Well, well, well . . . I guess those brats took the instructions well. They've hidden themselves fairly good for their level. Sasuke needs work on masking his chakra, and Sakura, she got careless on bringing that cat, though I'm surprised to see that she knows how to hide that well. Stealth point for Sasuke and Sakura and for the Kyuubi boy . . ._

"You and me!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled. "Right now! Fair and square!" Naruto yelled as he stood on the other side of the clearing fists planted on his hips in a defiant stance.

Sasuke frowned in his hiding spot as he eyed the blonde male. _"Idiot."_

"Ha?" Kakashi stared at him, bored as Naruto began jumping up and down readying to fight. _"Is he serious about fighting me alone?"_

Sakura stared at them in her own little hiding spot, Chii at her side sitting perfectly still. "Naruto-san . . ."

Kakashi sighed and turned to fully face him. "You know. . ." he started. "-compared to the other two you're a little bit . . . weird."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. "THE ONLY WEIRD THING AROUND HERE IS YOUR HAIR!" and without further warning Naruto charged forward with a loud battle cry. Kakashi fully aware of his movement moved to reach for something in his pouch, Naruto upon seeing this abruptly stopped and tensed waiting for his sensei's next move.

"Shinobi Tactics number one: Taijutsu; physical art." He recited in monotone voice.

Naruto hacked his brain to remember what the term meant and eventually settled for it being hand to hand combat of all shinobi, _"Then why is he reaching for a weapon?" _He thought with a glare directed at Kakashi. Eventually Kakashi pulled his hand out of his pouch and out came an orange book.

He opened it.

And began reading.

Naruto's hands fell limp to his sides as he watched his suppose to be sensei read away as he stood a few feet away. "What the . . ?"

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked not once looking up from his book. "Make your move."

"B-But—Why—I mean why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

"Why?" Kakashi repeated. "To find out what happens next, of course." He drawled out. "Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it won't matter if I'm reading or not." Naruto growled at the obvious insult and clenched his fists tightly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!-!" He blindly charged at the man fist raised in the air to aim a punch directly to his face.

As Naruto approached fist swinging in the air like a monkey Kakashi waited for the right moment where the blonde swung at him. Naruto became more agitated as the silver haired jounin caught his punch in one hand, not even moving an inch, growling he swung his free arms only to be blocked once more. With both his arms occupied his pushed himself off and allowed to use the jounin as an assist to get his legs high enough to aim a well deserved kick to the stomach. Quickly seeing through the attack Kakashi released the Kyuubi container's arms and ducked away from the kick.

Naruto grinned in a triumphant manner, spotting an opening in the scarecrow's nearly perfect defense, he threw a quick punch. "Now your mine!"

Alas victory was short lived as his fist met air.

"What the—?" Naruto's fist fell limp to his side as his sensei seemed to disappear completely from his sight.

"Guard your back at all times." Kakashi scolded lightly as he appeared behind Naruto, his hands together with his index and middle fingers pointed up. His book was in-between his palms as he remained crouched on the ground.

From her hiding spot, Sakura watched the exchange silently Chii at her side, eyes twinkling in amusement his tail swishing from side to side. "Mew." She sighed and once again began to move in closer to the fight, her faithful companion mimicking her every move.

Sasuke peered over the leaves as he tried to get a better look on their sensei's movements. "Those seals. . ." he muttered. His eyes widened as soon as he identified them as a fire technique.

_That idiot is going to get himself killed._

"You should have moved, but now it's too late." Kakashi told the blonde as Naruto first noticed the 'hand sign'. "Leaf village secret taijutsu finger jutsu!" He yelled with an evil gleam in his eye. Kakashi's hand rose as he poked Naruto in the butt, hard. "A thousand years on pain!" He yelled, sending Naruto flying with a major pain in his rear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he flew forwards, clutching his throbbing backside.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he watched Naruto fly into the river creating a big splash then to his sensei who resumed in reading walking away from the blonde.

"Idiots."

Sakura raised a brow at the idiotic actions, she knew her sensei and teammate were acting like complete fools and that the jounin was only poking fun at the gullible blonde, but for him to actually commit a stunt such as that gave her bad premonitions on their future training if ever they were to pass this test.

And once again that word flashed into her mind.

Pass.

That is the only thing on her mind right now. To be recognized as a true ninja, it will allow her to search for her beloved onii-sama.

"I must pass." A small jingle of the bell was what she got from her beloved pet as a source of encouragement.

"Let's move Chii." The small cat meowed in agreement and hoped off taking the lead. Sakura smiled in amusement as the black feline zipped from tree to tree.

She heard the faint sound of paper being turned. Narrowing her eyes she quickly moved out of sight, sticking closely to the trunk of the tree.

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to expand her chakra in hopes of finding Kakashi.

"Where is he . . ?" she mumbled out. "Where are you hiding sensei?"

"Right behind you sakura-chan!"

Her eyes snapped open as she turned around almost colliding with her sensei. He was crouch down at her level, their faces inches apart.

"_Mitsuketa" _Kakashi's lone visible eye closed as he gave her a smile. "Sakura-chan."

Her eyes narrowed as she quickly reached for her kunai pouch in hopes to fight him off before he could do some major damage.

Unfortunately for her Kakashi was faster, holding up his hands to form a simple genjutsu, Sakura's chunin level speed didn't match up to the Jounin's.

Her vision began to blur as leaves began to swirl around her and Kakashi. She blinked trying to clear her vision then opened them again only to see Kakashi nowhere in sight.

"Where is—"

"S-sa—kura…" A strained male voice reached her ears as she began to walk away.

"Uchiha-san?" recognizing the voice immediately, she turned around.

Sasuke, as she had guessed, was behind her. However, he had kunai digging into his flash and blood oozing out of the wounds. Weak and at a loss of blood, the Uchiha was using a tree trunk to keep him from collapsing completely.

"S—Sakura . . .H-help m-me…" Sasuke begged as he reached out for her, only to retract it as soon as he started coughing out blood. She watched as it flowed out of his mouth and down onto his already soiled shirt.

She frowned and brought her hands up in the form of release then softly whispered "Kai" dispelling the weak jutsu.

Her eyes narrowed, mouth set into a grim line as she stared at the mass of trees yards away from her where she guessed her sensei was currently observing her,

"I find it insulting that you, sensei, thought that I would be foolish enough to fall for a trick like that" Her mouth twitched into a small frown. "I will get those bells."

* * *

><p>"Ninja tactics number two; genjutsu, Sakura was like a master against it… "Kakashi muttered as he landed further up north from where Sakura was.<p>

Kakashi smirked as he felt her chakra spike up, bells ringing in his ears once more as Sakura began to move. "Heh, as expected . . ." closing his book with a sigh he once again placed it in his vest pocket safe from harm.

Sasuke glared at the man who appeared before him as he continued to stare off the distance _**and**_ ignore him. Eyes narrowing at what he said, Sasuke hid a smirk in silent appraisal for the young girl.

Kakashi finally finished with his musings eventually noticed the Uchiha standing before him. "Ah! I see you've finally shown yourself, you and Sakura disappeared awhile ago that I thought you've run off, and for Naruto. . . not so much"

Sasuke glared at the man and bit out with a snarl "I'm different from those two."

"Yeah?" He questioned with an eye brow raised. "Why don't you say that after you get the bell, Sasuke-_kun_?" he dangled the small object before him for added taunting effect. Sasuke turned to face him and ignored the taunting suffix the man added to the end of his name, like he was impersonating a fan girl. The Uchiha moved fast and took out three shuriken, throwing them quickly at Kakashi. His sensei dodged easily.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks." Kakashi scolded. Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai in the air, cutting a rope above him as it went upwards.

"A trap?"

The man wondered as he had to dodge the trap, letting the eleven kunai hit the tree behind him instead of his body. As he skidded to a stop, Sasuke appeared behind him.

"What?"

Sasuke aimed a kick at the side of his sensei's head, but Kakashi still managed to block it with his arm, despite the speed of the attack. He grabbed Sasuke's ankle and held it firmly in place as the Uchiha twisted his body around to punch Kakashi. His fist was caught so he carried on, twisting his body more to kick Kakashi's head with his free foot. To block this, Kakashi had to release Sasuke's fist and hold his arm above his head, letting his forearm take the bulk of the hit.

The bells jingled and Sasuke smirked as he reached up to grab one, but Kakashi noticed his plan too soon. So, as Sasuke's fingers grazed across the small silver ball, Kakashi released him and jumped back a bit with a curse muttered under his breath. Sasuke flipped over and landed on his feet, breathing rather heavily, as Kakashi skidded to a halt.

'_What a guy. I don't even have time to read Icha-Icha paradise with him attacking me.'_ Kakashi thought as he prepared for another defense or block, even resorting to dodging with the powerful blows.

'_This might take a while. . .'_

'_I have to keep going.' _Sakura recited over and over like a mantra in her head. '_to find onii-sama…'_

Her determination grew as she hoped from tree to tree.

'_**FOR ONII-SAMA!**__'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyaaah!" A small five year old girl yelped as she fell to the ground with a thud. Looking up at her attacker, tears in her eyes, as she gave her a thwarted look.<em>

"_Is that all you got? Sakura-_sama_" The honorific added to her name was mocking but she didn't even notice to busy at scolding herself._

_Like any other day she was out training with her older cousin, under the strict order of her father, to learn the basic of Ninjutsu._

"_N-no!" She yelled indignantly, wiping the dirt off her person. "D-Do it again, Asuka-nee!" She got up into her fighting stance once more glaring at the thirteen year old._

_Asuka hid a smirk as she lifted up her rod and began to charge at the girl. "Roger that."_

_Sakura gracefully dodged the wooden as it came to her left, back flipping she narrowly escaped the blow to her head. Asuka frowned as her movements became more agile and decided to step it up a notch. Throwing her weapon in the air, Asuka began to use hand to hand combat. Sakura's eyes widen as Asuka's fist almost connected to her right shoulder._

"_N-Nee-san!"_

_Asuka glared. "Keep up! Never ever second think while in combat!"_

"_B-but!" Her eyes widened as she gave a powerful blow to her stomach sending her a few feet back, her body hitting a tree. She began coughing and clutched her stomach in pain._

"_Suck it up!" She growled. "Surely you can do better _**Sakura-sama**_" Asuka sneered._

"_I-It hurts!" Sakura cried out tears in her eyes._

"_Shut up!" She growled. "Stand up and we'll do it once more!"_

_Sakura's began crying as she shakily stood up. Asuka smirked and ran up to the five year old fist raised, ready to attack._

"_I was under the impression that you were working on weapon aim and not hand to hand combat, _Asuka-san." _A cold voice entered the training ground interrupting Asuka's attack._

"_T-Takeshi-sama!" Asuka kneeled in respect_

_Sakura's eyes lit up at the voice. "Onii-sama!" She twisted her body to see him, but soon regretted after as pain shot up from her stomach._

_Takeshi was at her side in a flash before she could hit the ground. "What's wrong?" he whispered._

"_N-nothing, A-Asuka-nee and I were just training." She assured with a strained smile._

_Takeshi frowned and took the girl into his arms, lifting her up easily. The eleven year old boy then turned to the older girl pinning her with a glare._

"_T-Takeshi-sama!" She begged forehead touching the ground. "P-Please don't tell H-Haruno-sama!" She cried out. "I do not wish to be punished!"_

_The air was tense._

"_Why would I do that?" He said with a calm and eerie voice._

_Asuka's head shot up. "Y-you m-mean?" She stood up and gave the boy a smile. "Arigato, Takeshi-sama."_

_Glaring at the girl safely tucked into the boys arm she made a reach for her once more. "Come now _**Hime-sama**_, we have training to attend to."_

_Sakura shook her head then buried her face into her brother's neck. "N-no! I want to stay with onii-sama."_

_Asuka growled and grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Why you little—!"_

**SLAP!**

_She fell to the ground with a thud, grasping her now red cheek with her hand._

"_Touch my sister again," His cold blue eyes stared at the cowering teen. "And I'll _**kill**_ you."_

_Tears began to fall as she gave a shaky bow and proceeded to flee from the scene._

_Takeshi watched as the older teen scrambled to get away, he glanced down at the whimpering girl in his hold and whispered reassuring words to her._

"_Hime, as a Haruno know your responsibilities," He chastised softly. "Fight your own battles."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fight your own battles."<em>

Her brother's words echoed in her mind as she kept on running. "I will make you proud, brother."

She heard Chii fall into step beside her.

"Now to find Hatake-sensei."

"I'll admit that you're different from the other two." Kakashi said as he acknowledged Sasuke's ability with an indifferent look.

With that said Sasuke smirked and began to do a series of quick hand seals.

"Horse." The Uchiha stated first. "Tiger." He said second. "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu." Sasuke finished, taking in a deep breath after he said it.

'_What? That technique is not something a Genin can do!'_ Kakashi thought to himself in shock. _'He shouldn't have enough chakra.'_

Kakashi was, however, proven wrong when Sasuke took his stance and blew out great waves of fire, forming a pit in the ground by melting away most of the earth due to the intense flames. He was able to hold the jutsu long enough to that it would have burned the victim to a crisp and then burned away the ashes before letting go of the jutsu. The fire soon cleared without the chakra to hold it and no one was there.

"He's gone!" Sasuke stated in shock. "Is he behind me?" He growled, looking in all directions. "No…above? Not there either. **Where is he**?"

He heard a faint rumbling sound when a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed the Uchiha by the ankle. "Beneath you!" Said Uchiha looked down at the hand holding him in place.

"How-?" He questioned in shock.

"Doton Shinjuzanshu no jutsu!" Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi rose from the ground and stood in front of the boy. Sasuke had been pulled under enough that his head and part of his neck were the only things above ground. Usually he pulled the enemy under completely, allowing them to suffocate, but that would have been a bit too much.

"This is the third ninja tactics know-how, ninjutsu." Kakashi informed him as he crouched down. "How is it? Can't move, right?" He mocked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he looked away.

"Looks like your talents are quite exceptional. But…" He started as he rose to his feet.

"They say that nails that point out get driven back with a hard hit on the head before they can get out any further." Kakashi finished, taking out his book again and flipping to his page.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

Kakashi had to hide that smirk coming up with his book.

"Hatake-sensei." A soft voice called out followed by the jingling o bells.

And here comes trouble.

"Ah, Sakura-chan" He turned her head to greet the clad in black pinkette. "I was wondering where you were." He opened his lone visible eye and diverted his gaze towards her feline companion. "And I can see you have your cat with you."

Her eyes narrowed. "His name is, Chii."

"O…Kay." He gave her a blank stare.

Sakura frowned and glared at the jounin, sensing a familiar chakra she glanced down at the immobile Sasuke, who blushed seeing as Sakura saw him in such a state, before shifting it back to the amused Kakashi.

"Sensei," He got his attention once more. Not bothering to warn him before hand she disappeared only to reappear at his side sending a powerful round-house kick. Using his fast reflexes, Kakashi barely managed to block the attack.

'_She's fast!' _He thought, eyes widening a fraction.

Sakura growled and made a 'Tch' sound of disdain. Using momentum she twisted her body to aim a well deserved punch to the head, this time she got lucky and planted a firm one to the side of his cheek with enough force to send him staggering back. Sakura smirked and proceeded to send a flurry of kicks and punches towards the disoriented jounin who had trouble dodging each and every attack.

As Sasuke watched the fight from his place in the ground, he couldn't help but have mixed emotions. Sakura was able to land a hit to their jounin sensei, he didn't know whether to be angry or impressed. . .

And the fact that her stupid cat was sitting on his head didn't help either!

Kakashi began to take her more seriously catching every punch and kick the teen threw at him, when Sakura's eyes flashed in anger she threw another punch to his stomach only to have Kakashi's reflex move on their own accord, in which he accidentally threw a punch strong enough to send her skidding back, falling to the ground with a large thud.

'_Crap!' _Kakashi thought. _'I didn't mean to hit her!'_

Sakura up slowly, her hand flew up to her cheek and her eyes widened when she felt a little blood seep out from her mouth.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

She wiped the blood with her dainty fingers and stared at it for a long minute before her head dropped.

Kakashi started to look worried. "Sakura?"

Her shoulders began shaking and Kakashi's started to move forward towards the fallen girl. "S-sakura?"

Her head snapped up, eyes glaring as angry tears fell from her emerald orbs. Wordlessly she once again began to charge at the jounin, blind with tears and rage. Kakashi blocked each one. Finding it useless to fight the girl, he quickly pressed the pressure point in her neck, causing her to lose consciousness.

Sakura's body fell to the ground with a thud.

Kakashi sighed and stared at the young girl slumped on the floor. He sighed and ran a hand over his silver locks. _'What a handful these kids are…' _He watched the black cat, Chii, saunter over to its mistress nudging its nose to the side of her face to wake her up.

Kakashi_'_s eye narrowed. _'That cat. . .' _

Suddenly the ringing of his previously set alarm clock sounded throughout the quiet training ground.

"Well it seems that we're done here," Glancing over to the Uchiha who was still squirming in his little hole, making a quick hand sign, the boy was spit out of the ground. "Sasuke, carry Sakura over to the clearing with the target poles." He casually instructed walking away as he spoke.

Sasuke glared at the back of his head then shifted his eyes towards the sleeping pinkette. He walked over to her prone form, gulping slightly he moved to scoop her up into her arms, only to have Chii nudge her awake and have her stirring up and stark to wake.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Kakashi wants us to meet us over there."

"Oh . . . so we failed?"

". . . Hn."

". . ."

". . ."

"Haruno?"

". . . I see."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>When the two arrived at the area, the first thing they noticed was Naruto tied in between the two wooden poles, which left them to decide whether to stand as his left or right.<p>

"So . . ." Kakashi drawled out standing in front of them. "None of you managed to get even a single bell, and as you can see… Naruto cheated." Kakashi gave a cheerful look. "Either way I predicted the same! Even if Naruto wasn't tied up he still wouldn't have the chance to touch, much less retrieve one of the bells." This earned a rather indignant 'HEY!' coming from Naruto which was promptly ignored.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly causing the other two to turn their gazes towards his loud stomach, he blushed under their heated gaze.

"Your stomachs are growling, eh?" He asked in a taunting tone as he stood before them, full and happy.

"By the way…about the results of this little training exercise; none of you need to return to the ninja academy." The older man told the three sitting before him. The words seemed to perk up Naruto, but the other two were still slightly wary of the older man and his tricks.

"Does that mean…" He thought for a moment, "W-we three…?" Naruto trailed off, dancing with his feet and grinning from ear to ear. Sakura frowned, but Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"Yes…" Kakashi nodded in agreement. "You three…should quit being ninjas!" Kakashi stated angrily as he watched Naruto's celebration die down to shock within a second of him saying those words.

Sakura, much to the worry of Sasuke –as he was the only one who could see her-, was swaying in and out of consciousness again, but seemed determined to stay awake.

"U-Unbelievable. He never passed a student?" Iruka asked in awe as he set down the book.

"Iruka, I do not know if those three young Genin should become ninjas right away." The third confessed. "But, Kakashi's decisions – I trust in his judgment."

"Q-Quit being ninjas!-?" Naruto all but yelled. "Why!-?" he questioned—No, demanded to know.

"Because, you three are just children who don't even understand what it means to be a ninja." His tone was bored, but you can hear the edge in it. Sasuke growled and ran at the man quickly, ready to pummel him. However, Kakashi got the upper hand and turned the attack around to that he was casually sitting on top of Sasuke as if the latter were a sofa. His foot rested on the Uchiha's head and he held Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"You all let your emotions get the better of you!" He yelled. "For right now—Sakura! Kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke!"

Sakura froze and stared at the man, her hand itching to her weapon pouch, but remained still.

"W-Wha—" Naruto stuttered, frozen in fear.

"See? You are all just kids." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups? In other words, you three don't understand the answer of this test, no matter how easy it is."

"The answer?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or whether you fail this exam. Geez, are you brains empty? Do you not get the concept of _why_ you are in a _group_?" He asked slowly.

"So what about the tree people being in a group?" Naruto demanded, getting annoyed by the suspense.

Sakura frowned and slumped to the ground. "Teamwork." She bit out disdainfully.

"Exactly!" Kakashi turned to glare at Naruto.

"Naruto!" He yelled at the blonde. "All you did was work on your own!" Naruto squinted his eyes as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Sakura!" He continued. "You fought well but you let your emotions get the better of you!" She glared at her shoes and kept quiet.

"And you," Kakashi said directly to Sasuke, pausing to press his foot down harder on the Uchiha's head. "You assumed that those two were only going to burden you and did everything yourself."

Sasuke hissed in pain, but it eventually changed into a growl of anger.

Kakashi sighed and released Sasuke from his hold. "Look at this." He ordered, walking to the stone. "There are many names carved into this stone. All those names are people who are praised as heroes in this village."

"I like that! I like that! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that!"

Sakura's head snapped onto his direction and glared. "Fool."

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude from the girl.

Sakura faced the stoned and placed her hand together in silent prayer. " "They are all heroes who died while on duty." Sakura watched as realization slowly hit Naruto. His face saddened and he looked down at the ground.

"My best friend's name is also carved here…," Kakashi confessed, looking sorrowfully at the stone. "This is a memorial…"

"I'll give you one more chance," Kakashi told them with a sigh. "However, the battle for the bell will be much harder after lunch. Eat up, but only if you are up to the challenge. But! Naruto isn't allowed food. Feed him and you fail." With that said, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"I have to leave, We have the new entries for the academy and I can't leave the other senseis to sort thought them all." Iruka said as a way of excusing himself with a bow.<p>

"Iruka, do not hate Kakashi for his ways of testing." Sarutobi told the brunette.

Iruka stopped and didn't bother in turning around. "Hai."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was eating his lunch, quickly but politely, as Sakura just pushed hers around a bit. At first she was hungry, but a few bites later and she had lost her appetite. The reason? Naruto's stomach was growling loudly and she felt guilty for eating when he cannot.<p>

"I'm okay! Even if I don't eat!" Naruto claimed as his stomach let out another contradicting moan of protest.

Sakura stared at her lunch box and sighed. "Naruto-san," She said while standing up. "Open up."

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said as his eyes grew teary at her kind gesture. Sakura gave him one of her rare angelic smiles.

"Thanks. But…what about you?" Naruto noted.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. "I don't eat as much as you do."

"But I-" Naruto was cut off from his words when Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and plunged the rice into the blonde's mouth roughly.

"Wha—"

"Just eat, we all need as much energy to pass this test."

"Y-You guys!" He began tearing up only to have another clump of rice shove into his mouth.

"Just eat dobe." Sasuke smirked and shoved some more rice in his mouth.

A massive cloud of smoke appeared, changing the weather from sunny to storming in less than a second. Kakashi stood in the centre of the storm, since he conjured it, with an evil look on his face. He appeared to be angry, very angry in fact.

"You three!" He yelled heatedly.

Naruto jumped in surprise and Sasuke got ready to fight once more.

"You three broke the rules. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He asked them cruelly. "Any last words?" Kakashi questioned as he preformed hand seals and the storm got worse.

"B-But!" Naruto protested. "Y-You just s-said that the three of us is a t-team!"

"We're a team," Sasuke said, aiding Naruto in his excuse of why they did what they did. Sakura, seeing that the two were awful at this, took over for them.

"As you said, Hatake-sensei. The three of us are a team." She started. "We are only as strong as the weakest link."

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto added, not being able to help himself.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, getting closer to them.

"Yeah!" The three answered confidently.

"Well then," Kakashi smiled. "You three pass!"

"Pass?" Sakura echoed.

"What do you mean we pass?" Sasuke questioned. "We broke the rules."

"You pass…you're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves," Kakashi informed them. "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, yes. But…those who betray their friends are worst than scum. You've just proven yourselves worthy of the title ninja."

"Yeah! I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto began to cheer. Sakura smiled and Sasuke only smirked though, the latter acting more mature than their blonde haired teammate.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Team seven starts its first mission tomorrow," Kakashi ended with a bright grin as far as they could see.

"Let's go home."

Sasuke and Sakura followed their sensei away, leaving Naruto tied to the post all alone.

"DON'T LEAVE ME TIED UP HERE!-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooookaayy long ass chapter, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and such seeing as I'm a little tipsy from the alcohol I drank, tequila :d<strong>

**Sooo?**

**Yeah I know that sakura didn't pose much of a threat seeing as her main offense here was only taijutsu. But her Kekkai genkai will be revealed in the wave mission.**

**Read and Review?**

**NCAE tomorrow wish me luck!**


	7. Bonds

**ANIME IS LIFE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Bonds<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I-Itai…" A small voice cried out softly as she leaned against the wooden fence trying to maintain her balance. "I-it h-hurts so bad…"<em>

_Clutching her injured hand to her chest, she glanced at her foot and gasped silently seeing the purple ugly bruise starting to form, wincing she tried to apply pressure on the foot only to have herself falling to the ground in an undignified manner._

_She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. But she refused to cry._

_Not here._

_Not now._

_But somewhere she could be alone and cry to her heart's content._

"_I-If…" She sucked in a breath trying to control the tears. "I-If o-only I could be stronger… maybe Outo-sama would like me more…"_

_She tried to ignore the pain when she stood up, whimpering as the tears silently fell against her will._

"_Dai… Daijobu ka?"_

_She froze._

_Her head whipped around to face the stranger who had approached her._

_Pearl met Emerald._

"…_Un."_

* * *

><p>"Well," Kakashi stated with a smile. "I think we all deserve an early leave."<p>

The three genin stood before him panting.

Team 7 had just gone through their early morning training which consists of:

One: 30 laps around Konoha. (No breaks included)

Two: push and pull ups. A hundred for each. (If you lose count you need to start all over again)

Three: light sparring sessions. (…light was an understatement—as stated by Naruto)

And lastly,

Four: D-rank missions for the Hokage.

They were in the middle of doing number 3 when a Chunin approached them and called Kakashi out for a mission from the Hokage. The silver haired male bid them farewell and instructed them to go home and take the rest of the day off, seeing as tomorrow they would carry out number four of the training regimen the whole day. Naruto gave a whoop of joy and directed an invitation to his two teammates for an early lunch at his favorite ramen bar. Sasuke silently agreed with a nod. He then joined the blonde in staring at their female companion waiting for an answer.

Sakura, finally noticing their stares turned to face them. "Ah…Gomen, demo I already have an engagement prior to this."

Naruto deflated at that.

"Demo, Sakura-chan! I have a coupon for a free bowl for every five bought!"

"Gomen, Naruto-san" She picked up her pack and allowed Chi to hop onto her shoulder as he does every time they leave.

"I'm running late as it already is… maybe next time." She bade the two farewell and made her way out of the training grounds.

Sakura reached up to scratch Chi by the ear and gave a small smile when the feline purred in contentment.

"Chi, time to visit a friend."

…

"Mou… I guess it's just the two of us, teme!"

"…"

"Teme? Oi Sasuke! Where did you go!-?"

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama would you like some snacks with your tea?"<p>

"H-Hai, Arigatou…" dainty hands reached for the tea cup with grace and femininity of a princess. She sighed and glanced at the peaceful garden of the main house and wished that there was at least someone she could talk to.

Team 8 had dismissed their daily training routine for today because Kurenai-sensei was called out for a mission. Shino and Kiba had to go as well seeing as they, also being clan heirs, used this opportunity to do some clan training. The same thing had crossed her mind, yet the cold harsh reality came in once again as she was reminded that her sister Hanabi would be named heir and thereby replacing her.

She sighed once again and brought the tea cup near her mouth for another sip.

"Looks like I came at the right time."

Hinata nearly dropped the tea on her lap all the while mentally berating herself at the thought of a ninja in training like her getting surprised like that. Opal eyes widened in realization as her head whipped towards the direction of the voice. A smile broke into her features as she hastily stood up and pushed the shoji open to reveal a smirking pinkette hiding among the branches of the large oak tree situated in the Hyuuga compound's garden.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried out in glee as she ran over to the pinkette set on greeting her with open arms.

"Hinata, long time no—" She never got to finish that sentence seeing as the normally timid and soft spoken Hyuuga pounced on her and refused to remove herself from her middle torso.

…

"Hinata-san?"

"Hmm?"

"…"

"…"

"I would like to stand up now."

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful silence between the two as they enjoy each other's company with a pot of tea and a basket of treats.<p>

"So…" The pinkette started. "How are things?" normally Sakura wouldn't be the one to start the conversation but it had been so long since she and the pearl eyes heiress had a sit down like this and just talk.

Hinata smiled.

"A-All has been well." She poured them another cup. "K-Kurenai-sensei has been a really great teacher. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun to…"

Sakura hummed in approval as the girl continued on telling her story about how Kurenai tested them on their first training day. She went on how the two boys chose to stay and help her and not leave her to fend off for herself. Internally Sakura was quite impressed as Team 8 implemented teamwork on their own and not like Team 7 who had to have the harsh reality of their idiotic display of showing off. Their conversation was cut short when the door slid open to reveal a maid. She announced that the Head would be coming over in a short while with her sister Hanabi. Sakura didn't seem interested and drank her tea quietly, but her trained eyes noticed that Hinata had tensed ever since the word that her father would arrive had been given.

"Hinata,"

"H-Hai?"

"Stop fidgeting."

"H-Hai."

Sakura sighed and stood up, surprising the dark haired girl.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

She silently walked over to her side of the table and kneeled down beside her and softly patted her on the head. "Don't fret; I'll be here with you."

Hinata looked shocked for a moment but soon after a soft smile broke out of her features and she squeezed the pinkette's free hand for comfort. "Arigatou…"

Footsteps could be heard from outside of the door as Sakura went back to her place and awaited the arrival of the Hyuuga clan head.

"Hinata," the door slid open.

_You are weak._

_A disgrace_

_You can never be the Head of the Hyuuga clan._

"Hanabi and I will not be joining you this afternoon for tea." Hyuuga Hiashi stated as he walked inside accompanied by Hyuuga Hanabi. His stern gaze moved over to the pinkette languidly pouring another cup of tea and didn't even bother to look up.

"Konichiwa, Hiashi-sama" Sakura greeted, "I hope you do not mind me joining you this afternoon."

Hiashi stared at her for a moment then to his silent daughter who normally kept her head down. "Iiye, it is always quite a pleasure to have you over Sakura-san."

Hanabi looked torn for a moment and sent her father a wary glance.

"Outo-sama…"

"Hanabi, come." Hiashi didn't even bother to let her speak as he led the way towards the Hyuuga training grounds within the compound. Hanabi looked disappointed and sent the two a small bow and hastily exited, trailing not too far away from her father.

Silence washed over the two once more until they were certain that the Hyuuga head was out of hearing, soon after Sakura let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to fall back in an undignified manner.

"Hinata, your father is nice and all but he should really get that pole out of his a—"

"S-SAKURA-CHAN!"

Giggles filled the room.

Sakura smiled to herself as she glanced at the still giggling pearl eyed heiress. She patted the empty space near her and allowed the girl to lie beside her.

"I'm proud of you Hinata,"

She said earning a surprised look from the aforementioned girl. Sakura extended out a hand and pinched her cheek in an endearing manner. Hinata blushed and giggled as she playfully swatted her hand away with a grin.

"N-Ne, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"T-tomorrow will you—"

"Mew."

Sakura sat up as she heard the familiar mewl of her beloved pet and smiled when she saw her precious companion sitting patiently on the Hyuuga compound's walls.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata watched in silence as the pinkette walk over with awaiting arms to the black cat that wasted no time in jumping into them.

Sakura gave one of her rare smiles as the feline nudged it's tiny little face onto her seeking for affection. "Hinata, meet Chi."

Hinata smiled. "H-He's so cute!"

Right then and there, Hinata had never felt so much hatred towards something before.

…

And that something was a cat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dai… Daijobu ka?"<em>

_Pearl met Emerald._

"…_Un."_

…

"_Liar."_

_Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the girl in front of her. 'H…How?'_

_The girl held out a hand which she warily accepted, with a strong tug she pulled her up to her feet._

"_You… You should be careful." She stated looking at her swollen ankle._

"_I-It's f-fine! Y-you d-don't have to—" Hinata moved to put some distance between the two but she almost lost her footing and fell to the ground if it wasn't for the girl who caught her arm in the last minute. _

"_G-Gomen! I-I—!"_

"_Urusai." Hinata stiffened in surprise when the girl threw her arm around her shoulders and stared at her. "Where do you live?"_

"_T-The H-Hyuuga C-Compound…"_

_The girl sighed. "Figures that you're a Hyuuga with those eyes… Mataku, I could've been training right now."_

_Hinata gasped in realization. She had bothered someone with her weakness again!_

"_G-Gomenasai! Y-You c-can leave me here! T-The c-compound i-isn't too f-far from h-he—"_

"_You know when someone does you a good deed; you should really learn to _just_ accept it."_

…

"_G-Gomen—"_

"_And you should _really_ stop apologizing so much."_

"_G-Go—"Hinata put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from apologizing once more. _

_A chuckle escaped from the girl. "You're weird."_

_Hinata blushed from embarrassment._

"_Well we're here."_

_She dropped her off the Hyuuga Compound gates. "Sayonara."_

_Hinata stared at her retreating form, her long pink hair swaying as she walked._

"_H-Hinata! M-My name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata!" She uncharacteristically yelled._

_The girl stopped and glanced._

"_Sakura… Haruno Sakura."_

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! XD<strong>

**Yes! I'm on a roll~**

**Though I've probably would've posted this sooner if not for the anime I recently bought :T**

**I finished all four of them in three days! Now I'm dead again (-_-) my life has no meaning… :(**

**Anyways~**

**Just a Hina-Saku chapter X3**

**I love Hinata!**

…

**Not as much as I do to Sakura, but I still love her nonetheless :D**

…

**Though I can't say that I'm contented with this (- -;) **

**Let's just all agree that this can be considered as a filler chapter!**

**Review onegaishimasu!**


End file.
